


A Human Proper

by KeeperofGates



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: Horror, Indie horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofGates/pseuds/KeeperofGates
Summary: During both Scout's and her host's escape the Handeemen warehouse, Riley Ruckus, Handeemen's scientist, has a lot of questions for this particular host that she wants to be answered.The story is separate from other fics I would make soon. this is only a one-off story to let of ideas.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Riley had a hard time contemplating on that new host Scout now has.  
Since she had failed so many times (or something happened to her old hosts, Riley doesn't remember nor did she care), this host was her last one to finally finish her tests.  
But various properties of the strange host had Riley's interest; the ability to show coherent thought, the effortless amount of movement it had wasn't the same as other hosts who are either more sluggish or even slow by comparison, and with Scout seemingly unable to control the said host did have the scientist very curious about this strange phenomenon that's happening with the damp and dim warehouse of their 80s show.

It didn't help that this curiosity had eaten at her temper during the tea party Mortimer Handee had set up to talk with them.  
She had said some very detailed ways of mutilating the two over tea but the host, either oblivious to her rant or too busy fixing up spots of tea, sugar cubes, and milk for the puppets, didn't seem to be bothered unlike their partner on their right hand.  
It was another question that Riley had to let gnaw at her brain as she ordered her faithful pet Rosco to hunt the two down after the party had settled down.

Yet it was a question worth asking; if the host is indeed coherent, what deterred the process for them to be coherent in the first place.  
Nothing Riley had thought of didn't explain nor answer the question she had.  
She trusted Mortimer with his sly manipulated nature with the new hosts and she sure as hell trusted herself in preparing them for their use.  
It's all common practice, they have been doing this for who knows how long.  
If something indeed happened during it, they should have caught it.

But what if they didn't?

Why on earth didn't Scout even say anything?  
Maybe her head's not stitched on properly to think that she can keep it a secret from her.  
But Riley knew that Scout did say something about her host at the start of this test, a test that went for too long, to begin with.  
The scientist, however, didn't like the fact that the puppet couldn't handle the other perfectly maintained hosts that could've gone with Daisy or Nick Nack if their hosts suddenly lost the ability to move and perform actions, or they broke into their temptations and blunged them to their former senses.  
Riley didn't like Scout at all, and thus, out of spite, denied her of a new host.

Maybe she shouldn't have done that but, with this new occurrence, all Riley cares about is that host.  
Scout can lose her stuffing for all she cares.


	2. Chapter 2

Scout never thought of escaping like this; she never thought of escaping anytime soon.  
Even with everything against the puppet, including Riley's temper, she still wanted to fit in, doing tests and such, to fit in their plans.  
But after her new host, albeit a very conscious host, had come into play and they have to play a game of "Make Riley Believe", maybe escaping was a better option.  
Even if her host couldn't respond to her queries, she had learned that here in the warehouse is not what she was made to believe.  
It didn't help that Riley lied to her and the puppets before her that hosts wanted to be hosts, to begin with, and that they were on meathooks for the future.

She wasn't a brave puppet, Scout knew that.  
She was scared of Riley, Mortimer and the other puppets.  
She was scared of blood.  
She always thought that, if her host wasn't like this, both of them would be dead already.  
Each room only meant danger.  
Each step taken would alert anybody, but her host always took extra caution to make sure both them and Scout were never spotted nor caught by a stray puppet or Rosco.

Everything her host had done was done carefully, even with limited eyesight and the obvious inability to warn Scout of any danger lurking about.  
So when Scout's arm got caught within the gears of a machine trying to grab a key, her host had quickly pulled her out with only a small yelp and the tearing of her arm.  
She didn't have much of a chance to ask if it looked bad when the host used their fingers to close the hole her arm left behind.  
It was bad.  
If it wasn't for some stuffing spread around the floor and within the machine with her right arm, she would've thought some puppet had been attacked here.

"Okay, it's fine."  
Scout tried to reassure the host.  
"It's fine, easy fix. Puppets can't die, you know?"  
The uncertainty in her voice didn't do her any justice, and the frantic shaking of Host's head had confirmed it.

"Alright, it's not fine. It's...Let's just get out of here."

_____________________________________________________________________________

The host had nothing better to do other than ignore the pleas of the injured puppet on their hand and find something to fix the wound inflicted on her.  
Scout may say it's nothing, but the host believed otherwise.  
The stuffing falling out is what's inside puppets, thus keeping them alive, and when they saw a puppet organs made of fabric, nothing made more sense.  
It almost symbolized how a human would lose blood, if they lost a limb, of course.  
It was simple logic for someone stuck within this maze of a prison.

But to keep their puppet friend alive, or at least survive, they'll need a needle and thread.  
If this place was made for a puppet show, where equipment can pinch, cut, and break at any time, there would be a medicine kit somewhere, or at very least, a repair station.  
For now, they must keep their fingers pinched together against the open hole with the puppet in their chest, insisting that it's fine and puppets never die.

For some reason, they know that's not the case.


	3. Chapter 3

Sneaking inside a puppet's domain would be suicide, no matter the scenario.  
However, the host didn't have many options left.  
Scout's getting weaker by the minute, now finding herself gripping onto her host's shirt as they held her, quiet as can be, and the host is getting tired of holding the hole together in such an awkward position.  
It also doesn't help that every room they backtracked into didn't have a single first aid kit.  
Either they have disappeared for some reason, or are hidden behind shelves, and desks, it's inconvenient for them now.  
It's also risky to walk within the walls of a puppet's quarters, though but there is no other choice.  
It's either watches Scout die a slow and possibly painful death or risk both of their lives to save hers.

However, unlike other puppets, the host didn't know much about Nick Nack.  
What they did was that it's possible that he had, hopefully, a needle and string.  
He was the artist type, after all.  
He would have some sort of sewing or knitting supplies in his room.

The host had peeked their head into the room, scanning the room for any movement before opening the door with their shoulder.  
Scout didn't even move from her spot but made a small mumble about them shouldn't be in here as Host closed the door with their body.  
Host leaned against the door, scanning the room again, this time checking surfaces and drawers that might hold the supplies needed for a delicate operation.

This is going to take awhile.  
\-------------------------

Nothing.  
Nothing.  
Nothing.

Every drawer had nothing but stacks of unused dusty paper, unopened packets of paintbrushes back in the 80s, and other rubbish used for painting.  
Surfaces are only covered by the same things with various paint splatters and other matter all over them.  
It wasn't long until almost every desk, table and drawer had been searched through for a single needle and thread.

In their hast, papers have been spread around and on the floor, various objects on desks were pushed over in an attempt to find what they were looking for, and all while Scout quietly watched and suggesting other hiding spots around the room.  
Nothing.  
What kind of artist who experiments with everything doesn't have sewing equipment?

The host became more panicked than ever; more items have crashed to the ground, shattering into bits as their hand searched around.  
Surely, the painted clay pots now scattered around their feet would've made a lot of noise, but the panic-induced adrenaline sure as hell deafened it by the sound of their heart-pounding through their ribcage.  
Very few things were left unscathed.

It wasn't long until Host came to a dark wood desk with small drawers with engravings detailed within the handles.  
Three of the four drawers remained empty, two drawers were ripped from its spot and crashed onto the floor, breaking the perfect corners and the handles off completely.

The last drawer would be the only one to survive such devastation.

When Host opened the drawer slowly with shaking hands, almost expecting it to be empty as well, the walls of the drawer held a couple of shiny, silver needles with various colors of thread on their spools.  
The host made an exasperated yet joyful noise that came from their nose as they clumsily grabbed one of the needles and one of the spools and held them out in their hand.

A short-lived victory; a small noise alerted them over the sound of their heartbeat and, as they turned their bag covered head, saw darkness as their head hit something metal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> month absence; work and virus happened

He didn't like people in his room.  
He didn't like people scavenging through his stuff either.  
Nick Nack was always at peace being alone in his quiet place and getting that disrespected made him very irritated to a T.  
However, depending on the puppet, his anger can easily alter.  
Mortimer and Daisy usually give some announcement before coming in, usually when he's in crafting his recent piece.  
They never really have the heart to intrude into his room if he wasn't there in the first place.

Riley, though, he would maim.  
She always does this even if he's in the room or not.  
It really wouldn't surprise him; she had done it plenty of times before.  
However, even for puppet her size, she wouldn't have done this much damage within his room.  
Nick Nack had heard the crashing of what sounded like both glass and hardwood on the hard concrete floor when he was coming back from a meeting with Mortimer, who told him to keep an eye out for an astray host and puppet on the run.

Astray puppets with their hosts weren't rare but they were usually taken care of accordingly that the wooden puppet didn't get to encounter them.  
This one, however, made him worry; according to Mortimer, the puppet has no control over its host whatsoever.  
Of course, that made Nick Nack worry; as much as he didn't like Riley, he sure as hell trusted her to prepare the hosts for proper use.  
If she did something to cause the host to run amok around the studio, what would it mean for the future hosts?  
He doesn't want to think about it.

When he came closer and closer to his door which was for some reason ajar, the crashing became louder and louder before it suddenly stopped as Nick Nack's host stood in front of his door.  
Slowly pushing the door only to reveal a giant mess.  
Papers are strung across the dried paint-splattered concrete, alongside puddles of spilled paint and their holders.  
Shards of hardened clay scattered around the dark wood drawers, broken via being thrown across the room.  
On the furthest side of the room, stood a host in front of the desk the drawers belonged to.  
It appeared to be a host, the bag covered the head with the rope tied loosely around the base of its neck was the obvious hint.

Nick Nack would've held his breath if he had lungs.  
He also felt his host tremble slightly, almost weirdly as a response at the sight of the new (and possible rouge) host.  
It was just standing there, almost unresponsive to his presence, staring either at the wall or at the desk.  
Its right arm was curled around to its front, where he couldn't see the puppet attached.  
For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off it.  
It was like he thought the host was gonna disappear if he looked away.  
He made his host take a step closer and closer.  
He made sure to avoid the once perfect art pieces on the floor as he spotted a metal pipe among them.  
Nick Nack was going to use it for other projects but now he had other plans.

Slowly, he made his host pick up the newly named weapon with its other hand, only making a slight sound from it hitting the ground that caused the intruding host to turn its head towards him  
Quickly, Nick Nack forced his host to hit the bag-covered head before it can see him.  
The force caused the host to hit the surface of the desk on the way down, possibly knocking it out.  
A small yelp was cut short as the hidden puppet laid motionless on the ground next to its host, with one of its arms missing.

"Alrighty."  
Nick Nack finally spoke to himself, his host loosening the grip on the pipe.  
"Let's get you two to Riley."


End file.
